Trade talk:IOS Post/@comment-5720795-20130530181826
ID: Durrand (IOS) Hot Sale: (Archfiend) Renegade Dragonslayer 1100 PP PM old (Glamour) Barbara, Undead Empress s10 - 780 PP If u want to buy my card: 1 PP : 1ED : 2 junk rare Trading: My PP into ED : 1:1 BUYING: Xerxes the Brave - 30 pp Sk common card 25k, will pay 250k for 9 cards , 5 sk cmn ex for 1 PP/ED or 10 sk cmn for 1 PP/ED Junk rare card: 2 junk rare for 1 pp PM (Activated) Deus Ex Machina ex: 4 PP (no need) PM (Hunger) Zairic Antagonist: 4 PP (no need) SELLING: UR Section: FOREST (Wistful) Oasis Spirit Hristina PM - 20 Oasis Spirit Hristina fresh - 9 WATER Planet Caretaker Cheryl - 15 (Inane) Nergal, Pestilence Strewer s2 - 70 PM Eubleus the Destructive - Trade with PM Survival Mediator Ghede FIRE PM (Barbaric) Dragonhead Mukhtar s10 - 280 pp PM (Impetuous) Vampire Hunter Diethard sk4 - 70 pp PM (Impetuous) Vampire Hunter Diethard sk1 - 60 pp (Roam) Woden, Progression Ender s6 - 490 pp (Engrossed) Fame Seeker Lenaelle s7 - 160 pp PM (Latent) Magical Musketeer Munster s6 - 190 PP Tower Maiden Roxane RM s8 - 60 PP Magical Musketeer Munster almost RM - 55 pp RARES section: FOREST Captivating Allatu x2 - 3 pp each Jewel Helmer Hnoss x4 - 2 pp each Furcas the Wise - 2 pp Evilbound Estefania x2 - 3pp each ( 2 for 5 pp) Holy Wyvern x2 - 2 pp Forest Virtuoso Fiona - 3 pp Diplopoda Hitching Siedahx2 - 2 each Bordello Queen Lamia - 4 pp Dark Knight Dragon x2 - 3 pp each Flower Deity Florence - 3 pp PM Lushgrowth Leonard x3 - 18 PP (Or can be traded with PM (Chaos) Flameseer Apophis or PM (Vengeance) Wildfire Daemon) WATER: Mirth Caster Melrose - 3 pp Dream World Lilith - 3 pp Silent Mermaid - 3 pp Poli'ahu, Snow Goddess - 2pp Reviving Cyborg Angel - 3pp Ravine Shaman Dam - 2 pp Vagrants Asena & Answer x2 - 2 pp ea Aeolus, Master of Anemoi x2 - 5 pp ea Genius Baby Dragon x 6 - 15 each Gaunt Witch of the East x2 - 4 each Beleaguered Constance - 2 pp Four-Armed Muirdris - 3 pp FIRE: (Zoroaster) Herolord Verethragna x5 - 9 pp each Normad Sorceress Margery 2 Anat, Truth Waker - 3 pp PM (Ignited) Flare Wyvern - 10 pp Icene, Icy Pillar Prince - 2 pp Balor, Eye Keeper - 2 pp PM Enurta the Restless - 30 PP PM (Chaos) Flameseer Apophis - 18 PP ( can be trade with PM (Vengeance) Wildfire Daemon) MBD - 2 for 1 ( just cheer me, and i will send you the trade, have lots of them!) Thanks Send me trade directly if you want or cheer, no need to reply this comment! Cheer me if the cards u are looking for doesnt exist probably is in the present list, i will send the trade, thx If you do not like the price, we can negotiate for better offer, thanks, and happy trading!